


Familiar

by Miss_melissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanart, Firefighter Dean, Fireman!Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Spells gone awry, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, powers, spells explode, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_melissa/pseuds/Miss_melissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BAMF Witch!Cas summons a bunch of kittens while trying to contain an errant spell. Firefighter dean is on damage control when it turns out Cas is afraid of kittens.<br/>>>><br/>Just as he rounded the corner Dean saw the smoke. Thick, purple and billowing from the doorway at the end of the hall. There were a few people - professors most likely, judging by the receding hairlines and aimless milling about, who were standing a calculated distance from the offending door. "Oh thank god you’re here!" gasped a particularly rotund man. "I told her not to mess with that spell, no one could have predicted th-this! But I told her, I said - nothing good will come of it, and now look -we could all be done for" breathing heavily the man sniffs then pauses for a breath before continuing in a slightly more composed manner "I'd have gone in myself you know, but Novak was so quick off the bat, no use two of the Bureaus finest getting trapped in there trying to contain it"</p><p>Dean took in the professors words as he eyed the roiling smoke with trepidation. It'd been a while since he'd had a code 3, running a hand down his face in resignation he grabbed his radio and called in for back-up - Lafitte was going to be so pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ste3o (stefy_coool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/gifts).



> Hi guys, this is my first time doing the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange!  
> Cant wait to see what everyone comes up with!  
> Hope you enjoy! i'm not much of a writer but this little scene kept playing around in my head and i thought - you know what? 3:00AM seems like an excellent time to have a go at writing my first drabble ever! Not beta read.  
> So if the writing fails at least you get some art!  
> Authors - feel free to re-write this as you please.  
> Xxx

 

"Damn witches" Dean muttered under his breath as he hitched the tank higher on his back, the thing weighed a tonne. Peering up the winding staircase he barely managed to hold back yet another groan. These places were all the same, every Bureau he had ever visited without fail was a dark labyrinth of vaulted ceilings and mahogany panelling, somehow the ones with training facilities were always worse. It's like they were trying to make regular folk feel inferior, I mean - would it kill them to install an elevator? Why they insisted on living in the dark ages was beyond him.

Dean was lost again. This was the sixth call out this week, and to be brutally honest Dean was just about done with cleaning up after these pretentious jerks. All he wanted was a little "me" time - you know - kick back with a beer and watch the game, maybe order some pizza - see what the samsquatch was up to.

Good thing it wasn’t an emergency - oh wait, it was, "serve them right" he thought _(rather uncharitably)_ they could get themselves into a mess, but god forbid they get themselves out of it.

Just as he rounded the corner Dean saw the smoke. Thick, purple and billowing from the doorway at the end of the hall. There were a few people - professors most likely, judging by the receding hairlines and aimless milling about, who were standing a calculated distance from the offending door. "Oh thank god you’re here!" gasped a particularly rotund man. "I told her not to mess with that spell, no one could have predicted th-this! But I told her, I said - nothing good will come of it, and now look -we could all be done for" breathing heavily the man sniffs then pauses for a breath before continuing in a slightly more composed manner "I'd have gone in myself you know, but Novak was so quick off the bat, no use _two_ of the Bureaus finest getting trapped in there trying to contain it"

Dean took in the professors words as he eyed the roiling smoke with trepidation. It'd been a while since he'd had a code 3, running a hand down his face in resignation he grabbed his radio and called in for back-up - Lafitte was going to be so pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for looking, you can find me over at my tumblr >>> http://abaddon-all-hope.tumblr.com/


End file.
